Annabeth Chase
|image1 = Chase.png |caption1 = Annabeth's PFP |party = 12/31-2/5 2/5-2/22 2/22-3/19 3/19-4/17 4/17- 4/25 4/25-4/26 4/26-11/13 11/13- |nation = : 12/31-2/22 : 2/22-4/25 : 4/25-present |region = : 12/31/18 to 1/17/19 : 1/17/19 to 2/22 (Durham): 2/22 to 4/25 : 4/25 to 7/8 : 7/8 to 11/13 : 11/13 to present |ideology = Social Progressive |current-seat = 8th Governor of Pennsylvania, Vice Chair of the Democratic Party |past-seats = New York Representative 1st Vice President California Representative 2nd Speaker of the House of Representatives WNC Head of Security 1st Shadow Health Secretary MP for Durham 4th Speaker of the House of Commons New York Jr. Senator 6th Speaker of the House of Representatives Representative from New York 8th Speaker of the House of Representatives 4th Vice President 5th Secretary of State 8th Vice President 4th Governor of Arkansas Senator from Arkansas Representative from Pennsylvania Senator from Pennsylvania 12th President }}Annabeth "Ann" Chase is a prominent politician, who was a Democratic Party member, Modern Whig Party member, and one of the first to join the game when it launched on December 31, 2018. Her sub-accounts are Janet Jackson and Asuka Soryu She was the Vice President of the United States between February 3 and February 11, 2019. On January 6, 2019 she secured the state of New York for the Democratic Party and all 27 seats. On January 18, she relocated to California. On the 21st, she was re-elected to the House, taking all of California's 53 seats. She was chosen as the running mate of Marilyn Manson. When Manson won the First Presidential Election, she was inaugurated as the 1st Vice President. On February 11, She resigned as Vice President to run as Representative for California. She was elected Speaker of the House on February 14th. Annabeth moved to Durham and joined the Conservative Party on February 22, 2019. She served 8 terms as a MP for Durham. On March 20th, she was chosen as the Shadow Health Secretary when she defected to the Labour Party prior to the 12th GE. On March 26th, she became the 4th Speaker of the House of Commons. She lost the speakership on March 28th to Stu Ambrose Walker of West London. On April 17th, She defected back to the Conservative Party. On April 25th, Annabeth resigned as MP and moved back to the United States, joining the Conservatives and Populists Party. Not even a day later, she joined the Neo-National Unity Party (United States). She entered the Senate on May 1st. on May 11th she was re-elected and on May 12th she was sworn in to the House, alongside Jayden Bonnie in New York and due to a glitch, is the first person to simultaneously hold both House seats and a Senate seat. She served the House from May 12th to June 23rd. After Speakership She was elected the 7th Vice President of the United States on June 24th. After serving as George Smith's Vice President, she was then appointed to the Secretary of State under Izabelle McDonald. In Leblanc's 3rd term Chase was once again chosen as Vice President. Between her stint as Vice President and next running for President, Chase became a Senator for the 5 days leading up to her win in the 22nd election. Chase won two terms as President in the last months of 2019, and has since become Governor of Pennsylvania Electoral History Category:Democrats Category:American Politicians Category:Representative Category:Vice Presidents Category:Whigs Category:Speakers of the House of Representatives Category:Conservatives(UK) Category:British Politicians Category:Members of Parliament Category:Senators Category:Secretary of State Category:Presidents